The Real Story Of Planet Vegeta
by Mr. Boo
Summary: The story of the untold...


This is my second fanfic and I'm trying my best to make this a cool story.  
  
Prologue  
  
The story about the Tuffles is that the Saiyans used a fake moon to turn into great monkies. When they were fighting, the creator of the moon energy ball, Bardock, wasn't alive. The Saiyans wanted to change thestory to keep their dignity. The real story is shocking.  
  
Chapter 1: The Beginning  
  
It was a sunny afternoon on the planet Plant when the Tuffles looked up at the sky and saw that a weird spaceship landed just outside of the Great Capitol. Every Tuffle that lived near began to climb the mountains that were near. They had only one purpose for that, to see the Grand Elder.  
  
"Honorable Elder, what are they going to do with us?" asked every Tuffle that wanted to know what was going on. The Great Elder closed his eyes and thought for a moment. The answer that came from him was: "They will not hurt us, if we don't hurt them. They seem to have one fighter that can change his body. He has much anger in him." All the Tuffles went back to their homes, even if they didn't want to do it. They were frightened of what just landed on their planet.  
  
The door opened. One of the alien race got out to explore the planet. He checked if he could breath the air that was here. He could live with it. When he looked back at the ship, hundreds of his race came out. They all looked a bit the same. You could see who was of which family, because of their hair. Every family had a different hairstyle. But the most remarkable thing of the aliens was that they had a tail. Each of them had a brown monky tail. And wheyou got close to them, you didn't feel safe at all. This was the race of the Saiyans. They began to explore more of the planet.  
  
When the Tuffles were back in the city, they saw strange people with tails walking around. Also, they had strange clothing. When one of the Tuffles looked at them, he knew it. "The invasion has begun!" yelled the Tuffle. Everybody began to panic, even the Saiyans. The Saiyans tried to get out of the city and get back at their spaceship. When the Saiyans finally were out of the Great Capitol, they went back to the spaceship together, so that they could report what happened.  
  
"When they attack again, we will call for the army. We won't let anything destroy us without fighting back!" The Tuffles were relieved after the broadcast about the Saiyans 'attack'. They finally dared to come out of their houses and walk through the city without any worries about the Saiyans.  
  
"They thought that we were invading the planet, my Lord." said one of the Saiyans that came out of the city. The leader, what the Saiyans called Lord, thought for a minute. It seemed that he came up with a good idea. Then when it looked like the idea was permanent, he turned around and said to all the Saiyans: "When they attack us, we will fight back and destroy them!" All the Saiyans yelled in happiness. "Now, we will make our own army! A stronger army!" yelled the Great Saiyan Lord. Every Saiyan was quiet when they heard that.  
  
At the Great Capitol the Tuffle army was already assembling. Tanks and soldiers were sent to one spot. "When the aliens cometo the city again, we will destroy them!" yelled the Tuffle King. All the Tuffles were happy and they yelled or whistled because of what the King said. "With the army we are all safe of those monsters." Yelled one of the Tuffles.  
  
"Tameto, come forth!" said the Saiyan Lord. "You and your wife Paproka will be in third class. That means that you will try to attack and destroy the inhabitants of this planet first!" "Yes, my Lord." Answered the Saiyan warrior Tameto. Tameto was one of the extra-ordinairy Saiyans. He had a weird hairstyle and almost his whole family was killed. He got a lot of rage through that. "Now, did I put everybody in a class?" asked the Great Lord. "Yes, sir!" was the answer of the grand Saiyan army.  
  
Chapter 2: The War Begins  
  
One month long, it was quiet on the planet. The Saiyans thought that the Tuffles would have forgotten them, so they went to the Great Capitol again. When they arrived, all of the Tuffles panicked again. The Saiyans didn't and just looked around in the big city.  
  
In 15 minutes, all of the Tuffles were gone. The Saiyans didn't know what was going to happen. They just looked at shops and inside the homes of people. Then they heard a rumbling noise. When one of them looked up, he saw a huge tank. He didn't know what it could do, but when the tank shot at the Saiyan, he flew up into the sky and warned all the others. "They're attacking! Get back at the ship! We'll see if the third class can handle this!" A few seconds after he yelled that, the Saiyans were already on their way to the spaceship.  
  
"They are attacking, my Lord." reported one of the Saiyans that just came back. "Third class warriors, come here!" yelled the Saiyan Lord. All the third class warriors came running out of the spaceship, where they were hiding. They went into formation. The Great Saiyan Lord looked at the city and yelled: "Attack!" The Saiyans began running to the city. Just as they were almosthere, something exploded between them. "Their monster can spit invisible fire!" yelled a third class Saiyan, not knowing that they were in danger.  
  
"They're attacking." said the leader of the Tuffle army group. "We must be careful. Fire your missiles!" The tanks began shooting at the big Saiyan group. Many Saiyans were killed, but Tameto and his wife Paproka flew into the sky to see where the Tuffles were. When they saw the tanks shooting, they threw ki balls at it. The front tanks were destroyed, but many tanks were still left. Tameto and Paproka began shooting ki balls at the soldiers in a very fast rate. Many soldiers were killed, but many of them walked into the smoke and began shooting blindly at Tameto and his wife. When they did that, they shot Tameto's tail off. He knew that he could transform with it, but he cared more for his life than for his tail. He fired a huge beam at the smoke. Half of all the soldiers were killed only by Tameto and Paproka.  
  
The rest of the third class ran into the Capitol, so Tameto and Paproka came down to destroy the tanks with them. Tameto got seperated from Paproka because he was on a tank that was driving. Just when he jumped off and destroyed the tank, a big shot was fired far behind him. He went to take a look.  
  
When he got at the place where the shot was fired, Tameto desperately searched for his wife. While he was searching, there was a big explosion in the middle of the city. He ran over there, forgetting that he could fly. When he was on the way, he saw many dead Saiyans and Tuffles. When he finally reached the spot where the explosion was, he found what he never expected to see.  
  
Chapter 3: The Transformation  
  
He saw Paproka laying on the ground, with a hole on the place where her heart is. He couldn't believe it, she was killed by the weak Tuffles. For the first time in his life, Tameto cried. He knew Paproka since he was a little boy. He lost her and knew that she couldn't come back. Suddenly he felt a rage going through his whole body. Through his mind, through his veins and through his heart. He began glowing brightly in the darkness of the night. He couldn't do anything else, than yell as hard as he could. When he did so, great winds came up, because of his power. The Saiyans and Tuffles could feel it in the ground and stopped fighting. Both races went to take a look at what just happened.  
  
When they got there they saw a man with glowing golden hair sitting next to Tameto's killed wife. He had the same clothing as every Saiyan had. The Saiyans couldn't believe it. One of the third class soldiers transformed. One of the Saiyans suddenly knew it. "Tameto, what happened to you?" All the Saiyans looked surprised at the Saiyan. The golden fighter could only say: "They killed my wife. They killed something that I loved. I must have revenge for it!"  
  
When he saw the Tuffles standing near, his rage even grew bigger. "You all shall pay for what you have done." said Tameto. He looked back at his wife for one more time, then he disappeared in front of the Saiyans and Tuffles. Suddenly it exploded at another place. The Saiyans flew to the place and saw the transformed Tameto destroying the Tuffle tanks. They couldn't believe it. Tameto could've become stronger than a first class Saiyan.  
  
"We need more tanks!" The emergency call came through at the house of the Grand Elder, where the Tuffle King and a man from the army hid. "Send more troops!" said the man that was controlling the radio contact. Hundreds of tanks and soldiers went from the army building to the city. They were the last troops left. "Do you think that they will make it, my King?" asked the radio-controller. The King did feel the ground shaking a few minutes ago. "I don't know. There is a huge power there. But if we win, our men are trained very well.  
  
Tameto looked at the last tank of this group from the sky. "My wife will be avenged!" yelled the golden haired fighter. He shot a ki beam at the tank and when it exploded, something hit Tameto. "We got him, men." Said the leader of the new Tuffle army group. "We did it! Now for the rest of those monsters." Just when he said that, the tank behind him exploded. "First, my wife is killed by you and then you try to kill me. If you first killed me, then there was a chance that you could win." The smoke at the place where Tameto was standing cleared away. The Tuffles and even the Saiyans were scared. Nobody could be that strong, to survive an explosion of so many missiles.  
  
"You should use your best weapons, but if you only got this, it is certain that your race is doomed." said Tameto with a calm voice. Suddenly thousands of ki balls were shot at Tameto. When the other Saiyans looked at the hill, they saw the first and second class Saiyans coming to the city. They began destroying the tanks, thinking that Tameto was killed. A great wind set up. "It can't be!" yelled a first class Saiyan. Tameto was still alive, even if he got thousands of ki balls against his back. "Now the ones that first were my allies, want to destroy me too." Tameto became even angrier. "If you want to fight that way, you all are up for a good match!" He came down and walked towards the Saiyans. "I will kill everybody!"  
  
Chapter 4: Destruction Begins  
  
In an instant, Tameto punched and kicked holes through the only third class warriors that were left. "The weaklings will be killed, so then I mean everybody." said Tameto with a smirk on his face. "Nobody that stands against me will survive!" Tameto disappeared again, because he was too fast for the eyes of the Saiyans and Tuffles. A few tanks exploded behind the Saiyans. When they looked behind the tanks, they saw Tameto standing there, with his back to them. "Now... it's the turn of the Saiyans." said Tameto.  
  
The half of all second class Saiyans were killed in a horrible way. Their heads were kicked off, a punch through their stomachs or a hand through their hearts. When the rest of the Saiyans looked at Tameto, they knew it. He transformed into a monster. He couldn't be stopped by anybody. He was the strongest being alive.  
  
"The time has come." said Tameto suddenly with a very calm voice. "The time has come that you all are destroyed by me." He laughed at the Saiyans, because he could see the fright on their faces. "And I think that it's your fault. You shouldn't have put Paproka in the army. She's killed by the inhabitants and because of that, I transformed into something stronger than you all! You will be killed because you didn't do anything about it!" He looked at the Tuffles that were still left. "But I think that I will start with them."  
  
The Tuffles were frightened. Never did they see something like this. It was a race that looked like them, but they had extraordinary powers, especially this one. Tameto came walking to them. They wanted to run back to the base, but they were stiffened by fear. "Men, shoot him!" yelled the captain. They attacked when they coul rip their eyes from Tameto. Every soldier shot at Tameto. They hit him with almost twenty rockets. Again, the smoke cleared by winds. Tameto was still standing there, without a scratch. He was standing still, but when he saw the faces of the Tuffles, he began walking to them again. The captain yelled again. "Fire!" But when the soldiers wanted to fire, Tameto was gone.  
  
"You really think that you can kill me with these weak weapons? You really are stupid." The captain looked behind him, where the sound came from. Tameto was standing there. He disappeared, as did the head of the captain. "He's up there!" yelled a Tuffle soldier. Tameto was in the sky, holding the head of the captain in front of him. He let loose of the head and when it landed on the ground, Tameto came down. He landed on top of the head, squashing it. He looked at the frightened soldiers. "This will happen to you too!" The soldiers ran away in a big group. Tameto saw it and fired a ki ball into the air. He commanded it to come down at the ground. The Tuffles were stopped by an explosion in front of them. They turned around and looked at Tameto, knowing that they couldn't escape of Tameto. "You will all be killed, no matter what you do!" yelled Tameto. Then one of the Saiyans went into the sky.  
  
Tameto went after him. "You won't kill them, that's the task of the Saiyan army!" yelled the Saiyan. "I am in the Saiyan army. I am the only third class Saiyan left." said Tameto with a calm voice. "No, you mean that you were in the Saiyan army! You have been set out by the Commander!" Tameto looked at the Saiyan. "You must be a first class Saiyan. Full of confidence that you will beat every enemy that stands in your way. You won't kill this one!" He shot a small beam at the head of the Saiyan. "You lost!" The body of the Saiyan fell from the sky. Then Tameto looked at the rest of the Saiyans.  
  
"You will all die by the hands of a third class Saiyan!" yelled Tameto from the sky. "You will know what I have been through! You will first lose your loved ones." When Tameto said that, a Saiyan came up with an idea. "Hey guys, give me some cover. I'm going back to the spaceship. I know how we can control Tameto." The Saiyans flew up into the sky and shot thousands of ki beams at Tameto. The Saiyan warrior made his way through the city running, because if he would fly, Tameto would see him. The Saiyans were in a dangerous area now.  
  
"You really think that you can kill me? It was a worthless effort to kill a Super-warrior like me." said Tameto, still in the smoke. He came out and looked at the Saiyans that were up in the sky. "You can call me a Super Saiyan if you want to." The golden haired fighter laughed. He looked at the Saiyans again. "I see that somebody isn't here." The Saiyans didn't think that he would know. "And you guys are going to tell me where he is. On the count of three, somebody is going to tell me." The Saiyans didn't know what to do. "One!" They looked at each other, seeing fear on every face. "Two!" The Saiyans didn't want to die, but they also didn't want to tell Tameto. "Three!" The Saiyans looked back at Tameto. "So, still no answer, huh? asked Tameto with disappointment in his voice. "You wanted to give him cover, so you attacked me. You did a brave thing, but you will be killed by it!"  
  
Chapter 5: The Plan To Defeat Tameto  
  
The Saiyan that fled from the battleground couldn't find his way in the destroyed city. Everything collapsed under the power of the Saiyans and the tanks. There were many obstacles and when he jumped over a collapsed building he saw it. The hill where the spaceship landed. He ran as fast as he could up the hill to tell what he just came up with. He had the perfect plan to defeat Tameto.  
  
"Now, I will do the inhabitants first." said Tameto and he looked at the Tuffles that where still alive. The Tuffles wanted to run away, but they knew that the fighter that called himself 'Super Saiyan Tameto' would kill them. They all looked at Tameto and in an instant, they didn't see him anymore. Every Tuffle searched for him. Suddenly one of them yelled: "He's between us!" The Tuffles panicked and ran every way they could. When they were all gone, Tameto was standing alone again. He was looking disappointed. "Killing my wife was the worst decision you ever made!" yelled Tameto and he began shooting ki balls at the soldiers. "My wife was fighting because you attacked!" He stopped with shooting ki balls. When the smoke cleared, there was only one Tuffle alive. Tameto walked over to him. When he came closer, he heard the Tuffle saying: "Sorry, my King, that I couldn't report that this war is won." Tameto picked the Tuffle up by his neck. "Where's your King?" The Tuffle spit in his face. Tameto got angry and yelled: "Where's your King?" He stiffened the grip on the neck of the Tuffle. "He's... up... there." said the Tuffle and he pointed at the mountain. Tameto let loose of him. "He's in the house on top of the mountain." Tameto smiled. "Thanks for saying that..." The Tuffle was happy, because he survived Tameto. "...dead man!" Tameto shot a ki ball at the soldier, killing him. He turned around, so he could see the mountain and took off, flying towards the mountain.  
  
He finally reached the spaceship. "My Lord!" yelled the Saiyan. "My Lord, I came to report!" The Great Saiyan Lord came out of the ship. "What is it? Did we win the war?" The Saiyan looked disappointed. "No, it got worse. Tameto somehow transformed and he already killed some first class warriors." The Lord looked surprised. "Do you know something to do about it?" The Saiyan looked happier. "Yes, is his son still alive?" The Lord looked at the ship. "Yes, he is. Should we kill him then?" The Saiyan looked scared. "No! Don't kill him. He's for the plan that I thought of. I'll be right back with Tameto and the rest of the Saiyans!" The Saiyan flew back to the battleground, forgetting that he could be seen if Tameto was still at the battleground.  
  
Tameto almost was at the top of the mountain. He saw a small house at the top and knew that something mysterious was waiting for him. He landed next to the house and went to the door. He opened it and saw an old Tuffle standing in the middle of the room. He walked over to him. "Where's the King?" asked Tameto. The old Tuffle didn't answer. Tameto got mad. "Where's the King?" The old guy finally answered. "You don't have to yell. I may be old, but I heard that you were coming." Tameto didn't get the answer he wanted. "Old man, I'm going to ask you one more time, where is the King?" The old Tuffle smiled. Tameto picked him up by his neck. "Where is he?" The old Tuffle looked scared now. "He's behind the bookcase." Tameto put the Tuffle down. "Thanks. Here... a present." He shot a ki ball at the old man. He walked over to the bookcase. He examined it and saw how he could open a secret door. He opened it and yelled: "Come out, or be blasted out!" He didn't get an answer. "Okay, you asked for it!" He went down the stairs.  
  
"News! News from the Lord!" yelled the Saiyan. All the Saiyans were still in the sky and they were looking at the mountain that was a few miles away from them. "Hey, where's Tameto?" He didn't get any answer. Then he looked at the mountain too. A small flash came from the top. "He went to kill the last inhabitants, didn't he?" The Saiyans looked at him. "Yeah, he did." said one of the Saiyans. "Good, then I can tell you my plan!" The Saiyans didn't know what he meant and looked surprised at him. He began explaining everything to the other Saiyans. But when he did, Tameto was going to kill the last Tuffles.  
  
"Come out, come out, wherever you are." said Tameto with a nagging voice. It was dark, so he put on his Super Saiyan aura. He walked in a straight line, because he still couldn't see very clear. He walked up to a wall and walked backwards to find another hallway. He bumped up to somebody. He turned around and saw another Tuffle from the army. "Where is the King?" The Tuffle looked scared. "Please, don't kill me." Tameto got mad and he picked up the Tuffle. "I'm only asking where your King is!" The Tuffle didn't answer, so Tameto held a ki ll at his face. "You must go into that hallway." said the Tuffle. Tameto let loose of the soldier and he said: "Thanks for saying that. I will give you a present for it." The Tuffle was scared of Tameto, because he knew that it wouldn't be nice. Tameto turned around and threw the ki ball he still had in his hand, to the face of the Tuffle. "Good night!" said Tameto with a nagging voice. He turned to the hallway and began walking.  
  
Chapter 6: The Last Tuffle Down  
  
"So, we use his son to calm him down?" asked one of the Saiyans that just heard the whole plan. "Yes, that's right! But then he must be here, so that we can tell him that." The other Saiyans didn't know how to get Tameto there. It was hopeless until Tameto came back.  
  
The hallway what Tameto had to follow, lead to a big room. He shot a ki ball, but it hit the wall. By the explosion's light, Tameto saw somebody walking. He walked over to the spot where he saw the one walking away and talked to him. "You must be lucky. You're the only one of the inhabitants left. You are a good ruler, to be killed as the last one, stupid King." The King became enraged. "I'm not just an inhabitant, I'm the Tuffle King!" Now Tameto didn't know what was going on. All the Tuffles were scared of him. "So you are also scared, Tuffle. What is wrong with you people?" He shot a small ki beam from his finger through the heart of the King. "My people, I'm sorry that I got you all into this." Tameto didn't listen, and he shot a big ki beam upwards. They were outside now, in a big crater. "You will once pay for this!" said the Tuffle King. "You shouldn't be talking when you're dead." Tameto shot a big beam at the King. "Game over!" Tameto loved it all and began to laugh. When he came out of the crater, he saw the big group of Saiyans that were still up in the sky. He wanted to know why they were doing there, so he flew towards them.  
  
The Saiyans were looking at the mountain after they saw two big flashes. They saw something with a golden glow coming closer and closer. "He's coming! Stay calm!" said one of the Saiyans. Tameto was coming closer fast. The Saiyans became a bit scared. "Stay calm! We'll beat him with what we have!" Tameto was almost there. They could hear him laugh already. "Well, it seems that you guys have been waiting for me!" The Saiyans wanted to fulfill the plan, but they couldn't. They were too scared of being killed.  
  
Chapter 7: Peace Returns  
  
"Don't have anything to say?" asked Tameto. The Saiyans were so scared, that they forgot that they were flying. Many Saiyans fell down to the ground. Tameto looked down at them. He saw something weird. He went down to check it. "So where were you?" The Saiyan that went to the ship looked at Tameto. He began to talk. "You're not a Saiyan! You're a monster!" Tameto laughed at him. "No, I'm the first Super Saiyan there is! I am the strongest now!" The Saiyan finally dared to say something about his son. "Your son is still alive. If you stop with killing and destroying, we will let him live." Tameto thought for a moment. He didn't know what to say. "Is he really alive?" The Saiyans thought that it would work. "Yes, he is still alive. I told you that already." Tameto wanted to shoot the Saiyan down. "One small explosion and they will kill him!" Tameto really didn't know what to do. "I want proof that he is still alive." The Saiyans smiled. "Okay, then we'll go to the spaceship." All the Saiyans flew after Tameto, towards the spaceship.  
  
When they got there, the Saiyan Lord was already waiting. Tameto ran towards him and asked: "Is he still alive?" The Lord looked surprised. "Are you Tameto?" Tameto got angry. "Yes, I am Tameto! Now where is my son?" The Great Saiyan Lord didn't know what was going on. "Wow, your hair changed much and you look stronger!" He saw the enraged face of Tameto. "But about your son, he is inside the ship." Tameto looked happy after that. "Can he come out of the ship?" The Lord looked at him. "Yes, he can" He snapped in his fingers and the son of Tameto came running out. "Dad!" Tameto was the happiest of all Saiyans when he saw his precious son. "My son!" Tameto lifted his son up and hugged him. The Lord looked happy when he saw those two, but then it changed into a sad expression. "To keep your son alive... you have to go." Tameto looked at him. "Does that mean that you're banning me from the city?" The Saiyan Lord looked at the ground. "Yes, it means that you're banned."  
  
"If it takes that to save my son, I will go." Tameto looked at his son. "I will go away for some time. Maybe you will see me again when you're older." The Lord looked at Tameto. "For all the destruction and killing of Saiyans, you will be banned for 70 years. Do you think that you are still alive after so much time?" Tameto smiled. "I'm sure of it." He took off, towards the big forest that laid ahead.  
  
For 70 years, Tameto lived of dead animals and from the water from a big lake that was in the middle of the forest. He counted down the days, the months, and the years. When the 70 years were finally over, he went towards the city. When he came there, he saw that the technology of the Saiyans improved. He flew from the hill into the city. When he landed, only one Saiyan saw him. He never knew the Saiyan that just landed in the city. He was old, but he still was strong and fast. It was a remarkable Saiyan, but the thing that was weird, was his hairstyle. It was the same of that from a Saiyan baby, called Bardock. 


End file.
